


Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 609

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [62]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Trigedasleng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 609 of the CW'sThe 100. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 609 ofThe 100.)





	Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 609

KANE  
We have a lot to talk about.

TRANSLATION  
_Yumi gada in bosh diyo na hash au._

PIKE  
May we meet again.

TRANSLATION  
_Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim._

OCTAVIA  
Blodreina no more.

TRANSLATION  
_Nou Blodreina nowe._

INDRA  
Your fight is over.

TRANSLATION  
_Yu gonplei ste odon._

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're curious, in the script Kane in his new body is listed as Kane II. Hats off to Henry Ian Cusick. Absolutely amazing job on this show.


End file.
